The Power of Four
by Star Mystery Writer
Summary: The Charmed Ones were a powerful force. Then, a terrible tragedy pulled them apart: Eldest sister Prue was killed by a demon. Half-sister Paige was discovered and took Prue's place. It's been three years since Prue died. The sisters are in for a big shock
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, sadly. All rights go to its creators, editors, and the Wb (And anyone else I missed). This story is fictional, though it follows events from the show to a certain extent.  
Authors note: I know this is short, but it's only the beginning. It will get longer and better, I promise. Winter break is coming up, so I'll be able to post a ton soon!  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at Halliwell Manor. There wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. Inside, it was just as bright and cheerful. Well, almost. Piper Halliwell sat at the kitchen table, slowly sipping a warm cup of freshly brewed coffee. She flipped aimlessly through the paper, barely taking in what she was reading. She set the paper down, tears welling in her soft brown eyes. She heard footsteps outside the kitchen and tried to wipe away her tears, but was too slow. Her younger sister, Phoebe, had just woken up a few minutes ago. She entered the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas. Frowning deeply, Phoebe sat next to Piper and took her hand in her own.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, immediately noticing that her sister had been crying.  
"I-it's just." Piper chewed her lip. "It's just that.it's the three year anniversary of Prue's death," she said, blinking back the fountain of tears that threatened her.  
Phoebe clutched her sister's hand tighter, sympathizing with her.  
Phoebe had been the one that introduced her and her two sisters to their destiny. It happened six years ago when Phoebe moved back into the Manor, handed down to the sisters after their grandmother passed away. An old spirit board had led her to the attic, where she discovered the Book of Shadows, a magical spell book filled with spells, potions, and bios on all things evil. It had been passed down throughout the Halliwell family line. By reading the first spell in the book, Phoebe unlocked a door that could never be locked again. Each sister was enchanted with a special power; Prue, the ability of telekinesis; Piper, the ability to freeze objects and people; Phoebe, the power of premonition. With these, the Power of Three emerged, the most powerful witches.  
But three years ago, a demon assassin had been sent to kill the sisters. The sisters used a spell to vanquish him, but he wasn't really vanquished, just hurt. Prue and Piper ran out after him, down the street. They used their powers to vanquish him and were caught on the news, live. Chaos followed and led to Piper being shot and dying in the hospital. Just as Prue was about to be shot by armed forces, time was reset, thanks to Phoebe. Unaware of this sudden change, the demon assassin succeeded in attacking and killing Piper and Prue. Leo arrived, just in time to save Piper, but not Prue. The Power of Three had been broken. Once a strong force it was now shattered.  
Until rookie witch, and lost sister, Paige Matthews, appeared on the scene. Reluctant to her powers at first, she filled the position of the third witch. A black hole had been left where Prue used to be. But Piper and Phoebe soon accepted their half-sister and the Power of Three was reunited.  
" I know you miss her, honey. I do, too. We'll never stop missing her, but-"  
"Miss who?" Paige had entered the kitchen, cutting Phoebe off. The silence that met her was awkward. It seemed she had interrupted a special Sister Only conversation. She blushed a bit. "Guess I interrupted something important." she murmured. She went quickly to the fridge, grabbed a peach Snapple, then began to quickly head back for her room.  
"Paige, wait. You don't have to go. You didn't interrupt anything," Phoebe called after her.  
"Really?" Paige questioned, scrunching up her nose a bit.  
Phoebe nodded and smiled. "Really. Come sit down." She waited for her younger sister to sit before speaking. "We were talking about Prue.she's been dead for three years to this day."  
Paige frowned slightly. "Oh.so, are you going to do something for it, then?" She asked, choosing her words carefully.  
Piper nodded, swiping at some more tears that had escaped her. "I don't know what, but I feel I should...in her memory."  
Paige nodded, but Phoebe spoke first. "Maybe we should go visit her grave? Say hi."  
Piper nodded, glancing at Paige.  
"You guys go.I'd just feel weird." she said, standing.  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe questioned, watching Paige closely. When her younger sister nodded, Phoebe stood. "Come on, Piper. I'll drive." She glanced at Paige once before standing and grabbing the keys to her car off the counter. She and Piper said good-bye before leaving out the front door.  
Paige sighed and escaped up to her room. She flopped onto the bed, starring at her ceiling. "Why do I still feel like a third wheel? It's been three years!" She grumbled miserably. She closed her eyes, but a bright light made her open them and sit up fast.  
Standing in front of Paige, dressed in a long white burial dress that fell to her feet, shrouded by a bright blue light, was Prue Halliwell.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Paige gasped in shock, jumping up from her bed, backing inter her wall. Prue blinked, shock and fear etched on her pale face. The light around her died down. She looked up at Paige, squinting her eyes and blinking. For her safety, Prue hadn't been informed of her long lost half sister. To her, Paige was an intruder, residing in her old room. Fury began to wash over Prue. She didn't know why she was back, but whatever the reason, it could wait. Where were Piper and Phoebe? How could they have been so careless as to leave a door or window unlocked? But then it struck her.maybe this women wasn't human, but a demon who could enter the home at any time she pleased? Not thinking, not even bothering to wonder if her powers even worked, since she wasn't a Charmed One anymore, she threw out her hand. Her aim was off, and sent the lamp on the desk into the wall instead of the female intruder, but at least her powers still worked.  
Paige yelled, ducking down and throwing her arms over her head as pieces of shattered lamp flew at her.  
"Get out of my house, you filthy demon!" Prue cried, trying once again to use her powers on the women, she missed. But this time, it wasn't Prue's fault she had missed. She had sent a shard of lamp right at the women's stomach. But the women had screamed and, to Prue's utter astonishment, orbed out!  
Paige orbed back in, wishing Piper and Phoebe would get back. She had seen a lot of crazy things in her three years as a witch, but dead people coming back from the dead?!?!?!? She didn't want to leave the house afraid Prue would leave and get hurt, so she couldn't orb to her sisters. She ducked as Prue sent another shard of lamp at her.  
"I heard your power was strong, but this is ridiculous!" Paige cried, jumping to the floor as her desk chair came flying at her at top speed.  
  
Piper stepped up to the front door and waited for Phoebe before she rummaged around in her bag for her keys. A loud crash coming from somewhere inside the house made her pause. She glanced at Phoebe, then went back to her bag. She fished out the keys, jammed them in the lock, and turned. She ran inside, Phoebe in close pursuit.  
"PAIGE?" Phoebe cried, running up to the second floor, Piper not far behind her.  
"Piper! Phoebe! Come quick!" Paige yelped, dodging another flying object, sent her way by Prue.  
Phoebe reached Paige's room first. "Paige, what's-" She cut herself off, stopping in the middle of the doorway. She stared at Prue, mouth snapped shut.  
Piper, not expecting Phoebe to stop so abruptly, crashed into her. "Phoebe, why'd you stop?" She asked, but then realized why.  
Prue turned and looked at her sisters, shock and dismay on her face. She was so glad to see her sisters she wanted to burst. But.they seemed to know the women and that irked her.  
"Not that I'm glad to-"  
"Save it, Phoebe!" Prue snapped. "Who is she?" She growled, pointing at Paige.  
Piper frowned deeply, tears welling in her eyes. Hadn't Grams or Mom told Prue about Paige? If not, why? It would be so much easier if they had.  
"Prue..s-she's our sister.Paige."  
Prue gasped, stepping backwards, her white burial dress wrapping around her ankles. She felt as if she had been punched right in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of her. She had been replaced. She had been replaced by another witch, a sister she knew nothing about. She wanted to scream, cry, go back Up There and yell at her mom and grams for not telling her about Paige. But she never got a chance to do anything.  
She passed out.  
  
"The shock must have been too much for her."  
"Maybe we should summon Grams and find out why she never told Prue about Paige?"  
"Sounds good to me, the sooner, the better. I almost got crushed by my desk chair...who knows what else she might throw my way?"  
The voices sounded far away, blanketed. Prue groaned and opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim light in the attic, where she sat on the antique couch. She watched as Phoebe set up some white candles in a circle. Piper followed behind her, lighting them as Phoebe set them down. Paige was watching, standing behind the Book. Every once in awhile, her gaze averted to Prue, almost as if she dared her to try and throw something at her while she stood behind the sacred Book of Shadows.  
Prue groaned and sat up slowly. Piper and Phoebe glanced over at her.  
"You okay, sweetie?" Phoebe cooed, walking over and sitting next to her eldest sister.  
Prue grunted, watching Piper silently for a moment. Finally, she said, "Call Grams.mom, too, if you want. I want to know why I was never informed about.her." She hissed, glancing at Paige through the corner of her eye.  
Piper hesitated, then began to recite the spell, "Hear my words, hear my cry. Spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."  
A white light filled the circle between the candles, lighting up the attic. The light flashed and Grams came into view. She smiled brilliantly at them all, joy on her face. "Hello, girls! It's so nice to see you all!" Her smile faltered when she saw the expression on their faces; saw Prue glaring at her with hatred.  
"Why didn't you or mom tell me about.Paige?" Prue demanded, spitting out Paige's name as if it left a horrible taste in her mouth.  
Grams frowned, shifting uncomfortably. It was another minute before she spoke. "Well.your mother and I thought it best. It was so horrible when you passed on in the first place. We didn't want to upset you by telling you that you had another sister.well, half-sister.from your mother's side."  
"How?" Prue demanded. "How can we have another sister? Mom never mentioned having another child. And I certainly don't remember anything about it. It is the Power of Three, not Four, you know," she huffed.  
"I know, dear. It's a .a very complicated story." Grams said, faltering again.  
"Mom had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam. They had Paige. In those days, it was unheard of for a Witch and Whitelighter to love each other, let alone have a kid. Mom was afraid we wouldn't receive our powers, so they gave Paige away. Because she's half witch, half whitelighter, she has the power of orbing and orbing telekinesis.she can call things to her in orbs," Phoebe said, summing it up real quick.  
Grams cleared her throat. "Well.not as difficult as I thought, I guess."  
Prue's head spun as she tried to take this all in. "I still don't understand why I wasn't told! And don't give me that safety crap! I could have handled it!"  
Grams nodded slowly. "Your mother and I thought it best. If we could go back, I'm sure we would have told you, instead of hiding it from you. "  
Prue stood abruptly, immediately wishing she hadn't. Her head pounded. "And I'm supposed to sleep where? Explain to my friends I'm back, how?" She demanded.  
"W-well, dear.I don't really know. And.there's a possibility that.that." Gram hesitated.  
"A possibility that what?" Prue demanded sharply, heart pounding.  
Grams took a deep, shaky breath. "There's a possibility that you might not be back to stay." 


	2. The Power of Four Chapter Two

Authors note: Hey, everyone. Thanks to all that read and reviewed my work! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One, The Power of Four. Chapter 2, in my opinion, is even better. I hope you enjoy it just as much!  
  
Prue's eyes widened. Not back to stay? Then why.why.  
  
"Then why is she back?" Piper demanded shrilly, finishing Prue's thought for her. "Why bring our sister back if she can't stay with us?"  
Grams frowned at them, sadness clutching at her heart. "I'm sorry, girls. But there are some things.I.well." She paused. "She isn't here for pleasure.it's."  
"Business?" Phoebe snapped angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest. "We should have known."  
"I'm so sorry, girls. I know it's difficult for you but-"  
"You don't know anything!" Piper barked. Tears filled her eyes, her lower lip trembling. "It's been three years today since.and now Prue's back and you tell us she isn't allowed to stay and it's 'business'? Screw business!"  
Grams gulped. "Piper."  
"No! Either you let Prue stay, or.or." Piper cut off. "I hate being a witch! If we weren't witches, none of this would have happened! Prue wouldn't be.." She cut off and ran from the room, pushing past Phoebe. The slamming of doors told them Piper had locked herself in her bedroom.  
A tense silenced filled the dusty attic. Paige shifted uncomfortably. She moved out from behind the book and stepped closer to Phoebe, but said nothing...she didn't dare.  
"Grams, take me back. If I can't stay with my sisters then I don't want to be here at all! It's too hard.too hard to be here again, knowing I'll have to leave.again!" Prue said, trying to keep her tone calm and low.  
Grams shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't.and I can't tell you why you're here. All I can say is.if you aren't here to help your sisters, then they will end up the way you did.." She looked at each girl, before disappearing in a whoosh of wind and white lights.  
Phoebe looked at Paige, then Prue. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go downstairs." She glanced at Paige. "Would you mind going and trying to get Piper to come out?"  
Paige shook her head. "No, I don't. You guys need to catch up." She walked out.  
Phoebe walked over to Prue and took her hand. "It's great to have you back, Prue. We missed you.a lot."  
Prue laughed a bitter, sarcastic laugh. She stalked to the door of the attic and out, heading down to the living room, muttering three words as she went, "I can tell."  
  
Paige knocked on Piper's door gently. "Piper, sweetie come on out.please?"  
  
"Go away!" Piper growled furiously. Paige frowned. "Please, Piper. I'm sure you, Phoebe, and Prue have some catching up to do."  
"Go away!" Piper snapped again.  
"Piper-"  
"PAIGE GO AWAY!" Piper bellowed.  
Paige gasped and sunk away from the door, then retreated down to the kitchen, where Phoebe and Prue sat at the table.  
Prue sipped some coffee, cupping it in her hands. She didn't look up when Paige entered the room.  
"She wont budge." Paige sighed, sitting next to Phoebe, across from Prue.  
"She was.so upset.I've never seen Piper like that. I've only seen her that upset once before, when." Phoebe cut off, swallowing hard.  
"When I died, right?" Prue huffed, taking a sip from her coffee.  
"Where's Leo when you need him?" Phoebe groaned. "He could calm Piper down."  
"What's wrong with her?" A voice asked from behind.  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige looked up. Leo stood in the kitchen doorway. He spotted Prue.  
"Oh, hello." He said awkwardly.  
"Leo, did you know Prue was going to be coming?" Phoebe demanded, starring accusingly at him.  
Leo gulped. "I should go...check on.bye!" He turned and ran for the stairs.  
"Leo!" Phoebe snapped. She sighed and looked at Prue. It was nice having her eldest sister back, but it felt weird, too. The tension between Prue and Paige was apparent, even though both tried to appear as if they half-liked each other.  
"Let's just hope Leo can calm her down," Paige said softly.  
  
Leo orbed into the room he shared with Piper. She had been sitting on the end of the bed and saw him, but turned herself around so her back was to him.  
"Piper, please, talk to me," Leo said softly, walking over and sitting next to his wife, embracing her in his arms.  
"I-I've always wanted Prue back but.but why now? Why just for a little while? Why for business?" Piper asked, sobbing.  
Leo held her tighter. He didn't have the answers. "I don't know."  
Piper shifted in his arms until she could look into his face. "You're an Elder.you must know! And-and there must be something you can do! Anything!"  
Leo frowned at her. He did know something.but he wasn't allowed to interfere. "I'm sorry, Piper. I can't."  
Piper jerked away from him and stood. "Get out.get out now! I don't want to see you!" She spat, hissing angrily. "If you can't help, then I don't want to see you!"  
Frowning deeply, Leo orbed down to the kitchen. He looked sadly, from Paige to Prue to Phoebe, then orbed out.  
"I guess he couldn't calm her down." Paige said dryly. Phoebe shot the youngest Halliwell an angry look. Paige shrugged her shoulders apologetically.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours had passed since Prue had come back. Piper was still locked in her room. She refused to come out for anyone or anything. Paige sat, in the living room, on the armchair. Phoebe sat on the couch opposite Paige; Prue seated next to her.  
"I don't know why I'm back, not that I'm not glad. But.whatever it is.obviously, the Power of Four is needed. It, whatever It is, must be too strong for the Power of Three. And.well, that means we're going to need Piper. So.we need to get her to come out. Maybe I should try?" Prue asked, looking down at the couch as she spoke.  
Phoebe nodded. "You can try."  
Prue stood on shaky legs and trudged up the stairs, then down the hall to Piper's room. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She tried the doorknob. Locked. She took a deep breath.  
If you won't come to me, she thought, then I'm coming to you.  
Prue closed her eyes and concentrated. She gasped as she left her body and astral projected into Piper's room. One glance told her Piper was gone, but not by free will. The room had been trashed; the sheets were torn and tattered. The desk and chair had been knocked over and it's contents spilled over the floor. Things had been knocked off the dresser.  
Prue gasped and went back to her body, then ran downstairs to Phoebe and Paige, her eyes wide with fear.  
Paige and Phoebe stood abruptly.  
"Prue, what is it? What happened?" Phoebe demanded.  
"Piper.she's gone! She's been taken!" 


	3. The Power of Four Chapter Three

"What? Gone? What do you mean gone?" Phoebe demanded, shaking with fear.  
"I mean gone! She's been taken! She wouldn't answer me, so I astral projected into her room and - and it was a mess! She put up a good fight; I'll give her that. But.I didn't even hear anything! Not the struggle.or Piper calling for help!" Prue explained frantically.  
Phoebe fell back down onto the couch, tears forming in her eyes. Piper.gone. How? Why? Why would someone do something like that? But then it hit her why. They were the Charmed Ones. It was as simple as that.  
"What are we going to do?" Paige groaned.  
Phoebe looked up at Prue. "Maybe.maybe this is why you were sent back to us? The Elders knew Piper would be kidnapped and knew we'd need the Power of Three to get her back."  
Prue nodded, realization dawning in her eyes. "And since I'm dead, whatever took her will think it's broken the Charmed Ones!" She said, looking from Phoebe to Paige. She still didn't like Paige and still felt she had been replaced, but she would be devastated if Piper was hurt. So, for now, she'd have to work with Paige.  
"Where do we start, though?" Paige asked, feeling like the odd-ball- out now that Prue the Super Witch was back.  
Prue thought a moment, then took charge. "Phoebe, Book of Shadows. See if you can find some spells or potions that can be used on anything, since we don't know what it is that took Piper. Paige, are you any good at scrying?"  
Paige nodded.  
"Good. Scry for Piper. No one says she was definitely taken to the underworld. If she's still on the surface, we'll find her. I'm going to call Leo and see what he knows, then I'll.I'll." Prue looked down at her white burial dress and frowned. She looked up at her sister and half- sister. "Then I'm raiding Phoebe's closet for some demon-hunting worthy clothes. This just won't do."  
Phoebe and Paige nodded. Paige disappeared up the stairs and to the attic to scry. Phoebe, however, stayed behind. She took Prue's hand and led her to the couch.  
"Prue.look. I know you feel.replaced. But-"  
"Phoebe, don't." Prue pulled back and stood. "I'm not back to stay and I don't want to get too comfortable. Piper's life hangs in the line, so please just go do what I told you to do." She stood and went upstairs. She walked in Phoebe's room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and began to cry. She had been holding the tears in for so long and couldn't hold them in anymore.  
Footsteps in the hall told her Phoebe was headed to the attic, so Prue wiped her tears and changed, then called Leo. Golden blue and white lights appeared; then Leo appeared out of them.  
"Leo, Piper's gone.she was taken. But we don't know who took her. Any idea?" Prue asked.  
Leo looked nervous. He hesitated before shaking his head no.  
Prue scowled at him. "Leo.tell me the truth."  
"I can't, Prue! I wish I could.but I'm an Elder now and.things are different. You need to figure this out for yourselves," Leo said gently.  
Prue stared at him, mouth open. "Leo.this is Piper we're talking about!"  
"I'm sorry, Prue.I can't." Leo frowned and orbed out.  
Prue, frustrated, left Phoebe's room, slamming the door, and went to the attic. Paige was scrying for Piper and Phoebe was searching the book for spells and potions.  
"Leo won't tell me anything!" Prue cried furiously, plopping down on the antique couch.  
"Maybe he can't, sweetie. Maybe it's some.Elder Rule.I'm sure he would if he could," Phoebe said soothingly.  
Tears welled in Prue's eyes. "But.but this is Piper we're talking about! He loves her.he can't just let her die! We can't find Piper without him!"  
Paige wasn't listening. The crystal had just pulled and fallen onto the map. She squinted down at it and memorized the location, then looked up at the others. "I found her!"  
Phoebe looked at Paige. "And I found some spells we can use. We don't have time for potions, though. We have to go and go now. Before it's too late."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Piper groaned as she came to. Her surroundings were familiar, but she couldn't place them. She tried to rub her head with her hand, only to realize she was tied up. She tried to scream, only to realize she was gagged.  
And then it all came back to her.  
Prue. Prue had come back to them. But she wasn't allowed to stay. She was only here on business, something even she did not know about. Piper had been angry beyond words. She had locked herself in her room. But Leo had come to her and she was relieved. Leo would know what was going on...he would help them figure out this whole mess. But he didn't. He couldn't help and Piper had thrown him out of her room.  
She turned over on her bed and buried her head in the pillow. A noise behind her had startled her. She turned around to yell at Leo for bothering her again.  
But it wasn't Leo.  
The demon had taken a deep breath and then sucked in. Piper couldn't figure out what he had done, but when she went to scream, nothing came out. The demon had sucked in all the air and noise from the room! Panicked, Piper tried to run, but the demon grabbed her and shimmered out to.To where? Piper wondered. She shivered, looking around. The demon who had taken her was nowhere in sight and she only prayed that her sisters found her.and soon.  
  
Piper groaned, looking around. Her head hurt twice as much and she figured she had been knocked out again. She licked her dry lips, realizing only after that the gag was gone. She felt relieved, but only for a moment. Her sisters hadn't come yet.it had been hours and they hadn't come yet!  
"And they won't be coming, missy," said a soft, evil voice from the shadows. The person stepped into the light, revealing its identity to Piper.  
Piper gasped. "You.but.how?"  
The person laughed. "Easy. I had one of my demonic friends kidnap you. That way, if he failed, he would get vanquished and not me."  
"But.but you're dead!" Piper cried.  
Cole laughed. "Haven't you learned by now that I never stay dead long? Or...vanquished, really."  
"But.me? Why me? Why didn't you take Phoebe?" Piper asked, confused.  
"Well.if I take you, Phoebe will have to come here anyway. This breaks up the infamous Power of Three. And.you have something that I want.and every demon in the Underworld, for that matter," Cole said, smirking in a greedy way.  
"Oh? And what's that? I have no idea what you're talking about, so please, enlighten me.where is it?" Piper snarled.  
"It's inside of you," Cole hissed, grinning. 


	4. The Power of Four Chapter Four

(Authors note: Thanks to bigreader, who gave me a great idea! Also, thanks to everyone else who has read and reviewed my fanfic! It means a lot to me. Note: Fanfic is screwing up my three dots . . . and turning it into periods. So please, don't hold it against me! Lol. It's messing up a lot of stuff.really annoying me.)  
  
Piper's eyes widened and she placed a hand on her stomach. "W-what.I'm.I mean." It took all her will and power not to pass out from the shock.  
Cole laughed an insane, cold laugh. He grinned maliciously at Piper.  
"Cole, this.this isn't like you," She said calmly, trying to keep it together. She was pregnant...something she was told she could never be. But she was. Except now wasn't the time to think about it.she had to keep Cole talking until her sisters showed up and rescued her.if they did.  
"No. It isn't like him, is it?" Called a cold voice from the shadows. A young girl walked out of the shadows. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen years old. She had straight brown hair that fell to mid- back and cold, emotionless chocolate brown eyes.  
Piper stared at the girl, confusion coursing through her body, making her shiver. "Who are you?"  
"That can wait. One thing at a time." The girl snapped her fingers and Cole slumped to the ground, unmoving. Eyes closed.  
Piper gasped. "What did you do to him? If you hurt him, my sister will kill you! And trust me, I won't hesitate to help! Neither will my other sister!"  
"Shut up, Witch. I didn't kill him. I merely placed him under a sleeping spell. He'll awaken when I need him again."  
"You bitch!" Piper howled; her thoughts jumbled. Who was this girl? What did she want with Cole? What did she want with Piper? Why was she so.familiar?  
"Yes, I am, aren't I?" The girl laughed coldly. She sneered at Piper. "I want your baby, Witch. And I will have it."  
Piper's narrowed her eyes. "Over my dead body!"  
"Well, if you choose so, then so mote it be," said the girl, shrugging. She held her hand out and a dagger flew off a wooden table, into her hand. She turned to Piper and prepared to throw it.  
"So mote it be? I thought only witches said that!" Huffed an annoyed voice from behind the girl.  
Piper looked up; the girl turned. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige stood a few feet away from Piper and the girl.  
The girls' eyes widened. "Three of you! But.but.how! That means.four of you?" She cried, confused.  
Prue smirked. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't still help my sisters!" She starred at the dagger, sent her hand out to TK it from the girls' hands.  
It didn't work.  
Paige's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't it work? I thought." Now she was confused!  
Phoebe levitated into the air and flew at the girl, then kicked her in the chest. The girl fell backwards and hit the ground hard.  
"Prue, Paige, help Piper!" Phoebe yelled, pinning the girl to the ground and wrestling with her, trying to pry the dagger from her hand.  
Prue ran forward, followed by Paige. They reached Piper and hugged her tightly then Prue began to untie her sister's hands, while Paige worked on her feet. Within seconds, Piper was freed.  
"Now get Cole!" Phoebe gasped, still wrestling with the girl.  
Prue, Piper, and Paige ran to Cole and surrounded him. They watched as Phoebe twisted the girls' wrist. The girl dropped the dagger and Phoebe batted it away. Then she punched the girl and ran to her sisters and ex- husband.  
"Paige, orb.now!" Phoebe cried frantically as the girl groaned and began to stand.  
Paige orbed them out and into the living room of the manor. She and Prue set Cole on the couch, then backed up and looked at Phoebe and Piper. Piper headed for the kitchen, and nodded for her sisters to follow.  
Once in the kitchen, they group-hugged Piper, not letting go for a full four minutes.  
"Piper, are you alright? We were so worried!" Prue said frantically.  
Piper nodded, frowning. She sat at the table, looking lost and confused.  
"What is it, sweetie?" Phoebe asked gently, sitting next to her, followed by Prue and Paige.  
"I-I'm pregnant." Piper said softly. The words hit her hard and she couldn't believe they were true.  
"What? Piper, that's great!" Prue exclaimed, hugging Piper tightly. Phoebe smiled and joined in, shortly followed by Paige.  
"What's going on?"  
The sisters looked up. Leo had orbed in and, in all the commotion, they hadn't heard him.  
Paige stood. "Wow.look at the time! I have.somewhere to be. Bye!" She left the kitchen and went up to her room.  
"I have to get ready for work.before I don't have a job to get to." Phoebe stood and headed upstairs.  
Prue followed her sister's examples. "I'm going to take a shower." She stood and left.  
Leo quirked a brow, sitting next to Piper. "What's going on?" He asked again.  
Piper swallowed. "Leo.I, um.I'm pregnant," she said bluntly, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.  
"You're.you're pregnant?" Leo asked, eyes wide.  
Piper chewed her lip, then nodded. "Yep."  
A smile broke over Leo's face. He stood and pulled Piper up from her seat, embracing her in a warm, loving hug.  
Piper frowned and pulled away. "Just.one problem."  
Leo frowned and nodded for her to continue.  
Taking a deep shuddering breath, Piper told Leo about being kidnapped by a demon, then finding out Cole had sent the demon after her, then finding out that Cole was under the control of a fifteen year old girl. "And whoever she is, she wants my baby," Piper finished sadly.  
Leo went pale. "Well she can't have the baby. I'm going to find out who she is," he promised before orbing out.  
Piper fell back into her seat and began to cry. Ever since she had married Leo, she had wanted a baby. But.why did she have to have one now? Why did some evil girl want her baby?  
"Why can't I have a normal life!" Piper cried, standing. She stormed out of the kitchen and to the second floor. She knocked on Prue's door.  
Prue opened her door, dressed in a dark blue bathrobe. She saw Piper had been crying and stepped aside to let her in then closed the door.  
"Piper, what's wrong?" She asked gently, leading her sister to the bed and sitting.  
"I've always wanted a baby.but why now? Why do I have to have a baby that every demon in the Underworld is after?" She sobbed.  
"Oh, honey." Prue hugged Piper tightly. "Nothing will happen to your baby. I promise. We'll stop whoever it is that's after her.him.it."  
"Her, probably. When do Halliwell Women ever have boys?" Piper asked dryly, swiping at her tears.  
Prue cracked a smile. "Never. So, what are you going to name her?"  
"Prue, now isn't a great time for me to worry about that! I have eight months to pick out names, if I last that long."  
"You will. You have three sisters backing you," Prue said, trying to calm Piper down.  
"You've finally excepted Paige?" Piper asked eagerly.  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"But we need the Power of Four right now.otherwise the Elders wouldn't have sent me back. And if that's true, then we need her. Which means I need to accept it and move on," Prue said, sighing.  
Piper forced a smile.  
  
Phoebe sat on the couch with Cole, his head on her lap. He still hadn't woken up and she feared he wouldn't, not unless they figured out who the girl was and what she wanted, besides Piper's baby. She stroked Cole's hair, mixed emotions filling within her. She had loved Cole.then hated him.then loved him. She had hated him in the end and vanquished him, three times before he died. She had felt as if she could finally move on. And now he was back. She shivered. She forced back some tears.  
Leo orbed down in front of Phoebe. "Where are the others?" He asked firmly.  
"Upstairs," Phoebe replied. "Why?"  
"Prue, Piper, Paige!" Leo yelled loudly, pacing the room.  
The three girls came running down the stairs. Piper's eyes were red from crying and Prue was still in her bathrobe. Paige came down the steps last. They went into the living room, fear on their faces.  
"Leo, what is it? What's wrong?" Paige demanded, looking around.  
"I found out who the girl is.the one who wants Piper's baby," Leo said angrily. He clenched and unclenched his fists.  
"Who?" Piper asked eagerly, though she dreaded his answer.  
Leo looked directly into Piper's eyes. "Parker. Your future daughter." 


	5. The Power of Four Chapter Five

Leo's answer hit Piper hard, as if she had been hit in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of her.  
"W-what? But. . .but why? Why would my daughter want to kidnap herself. . .or hurt her mother?" Piper asked, her voice shaky with shock and fear.  
Leo shook his head. "I don't know, Piper."  
Piper crossed her arms over her stomach, sitting down slowly on the couch. "I don't. . .understand," she said weakly, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't understand why any of this is happening."  
Prue and Phoebe walked to Piper and sat on either side of her, hugging her, trying to calm her down. Prue looked up at Leo, fire gleaming in her eyes.  
"Leo, go up there and get more information from Them. If they won't give it to you, then I'll go up their and get it myself! And trust me, you don't want that!" Prue growled angrily.  
Leo gulped and stepped back. He glanced at Piper, who was clinging to Prue and Phoebe. He glanced down, then orbed out.  
"I don't understand!" Piper sobbed, her head on Prue's shoulder. It felt good to have her older sister's shoulder to cry on again.  
"Its okay, sweetie. It's going to be okay. Leo will sort this out. I promise. And if he doesn't, I will," Prue said gently, stroking Piper's hair.  
Cole groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked at the harsh light. Suddenly, he realized where he was.  
"Cole!" Phoebe cried, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're okay."  
Cole sat up slowly, glancing at Paige, Piper, and Prue. "Oh hey Prue." He grumbled. He looked at Phoebe for a moment, then did a double take and looked back at Prue. "Prue? What. . .but I thought. . ."  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Long story, don't ask. Do you know what happened?"  
"No. . . Last thing I remember is talking to a teenage girl. . ." Cole replied groggily, rubbing his neck.  
"Parker. . ." Phoebe said under her breath.  
Cole frowned. "Who?"  
"I'll explain later. Look. . .I need you to go somewhere you'll be safe. Okay?"  
"But Phoebe-"  
"Cole, promise me," Phoebe demanded gently.  
Cole nodded and shimmered out, still confused.  
Prue stroked Piper's hair. "It's okay, Piper. We'll figure this whole thing out. We won't let Parker hurt you. . .or herself"  
"You can't stop me. No one can stop me. I am the daughter of a Charmed One. I'm more powerful than even the three of you," said a cold voice from behind them.  
Prue and Phoebe jumped up and turned. Paige walked quickly over to her sisters. Piper gasped and stood, turning.  
It was Parker. She crossed her arms and leaned into the wall, a smirk playing on her face. "You're crazy to believe you can beat me."  
"Why? Why are you doing this, Parker?" Piper demanded shrilly, fresh tears streaming down her face.  
Parker narrowed her eyes at Piper. "That doesn't matter."  
"No. . .it does. It matters a lot. So let's make a deal. You tell us what we want to know and I won't kick your ass," Prue growled.  
"Prue. . . " Piper mumbled. She crossed her arms and looked down, then at Parker. "Prue, Phoebe, Paige, I want to talk to Parker alone, please."  
Phoebe and Paige nodded. They left the room and went up to the attic. Prue, however, was more reluctant to go. Piper glared at her and Prue finally went up to the attic as well.  
Parker sneered at Piper. "Stupid witch. You're weaker alone."  
Piper nodded. "I know. . .but I don't think you'll really hurt me. In fact, I know you won't really hurt me."  
"You sound so sure of yourself . . .but how can you know for sure?" Parker hissed. "What makes you so positive that I won't kill you, right here and right now?"  
Piper didn't answer right away. "I can see it in your eyes," she said finally.  
Parker frowned. She looked taken aback. "That proves nothing."  
"No, it proves a lot. I don't know what you're trying to prove . . .or do . . .but you aren't here to hurt me, that's for sure. And you aren't here to hurt my sisters or . . ." She placed a hand on her stomach. " . . .Yourself," she finished.  
Parker narrowed her eyes at Piper. But something about her had changed. Piper couldn't place exactly what, but knew something had definitely changed.  
"What? Did I hit it right on the money?" Piper asked dryly. She stepped closer to Parker.  
Parker stepped back. She had a strange expression on her face, almost as if she was trying not to cry.  
"Tell me what's really going on," Piper said gently. She walked over to Parker and guided her to the couch. She forced her to sit.  
Parker looked away from Piper.  
Piper frowned and put her hand under Parker's chin, turning Parker's  
head so it faced her. When she did, she saw that Parker had tears in  
her eyes.  
"What's wrong? Tell me . . .maybe I can help you," Piper said softly.  
Parker shook her head. She tried to hold in the tears but some managed  
to escape. "I . . .I can't. He . . .he made me swear I wouldn't!"  
Parker cried.  
"Who? Who made you swear? Parker, who?" Piper prodded.  
Parker shook her again. "No . . .I-I can't . . .He'll be mad at me if  
I tell you!"  
Piper frowned. "Parker, I'm your mother. You can trust me. Please . .  
.tell me who's doing this."  
"I can't!" Parker cried then ran from the room and out the front door.  
"Parker!" Piper shouted. She ran after her, but by the time she got to  
the front door, Parker was gone.  
Piper sighed and shut the door, then trudged up the stairs to the  
attic.  
"Any luck?" Prue asked.  
Piper shook her head. "Well . . .she's on our side. Someone's making  
her do all these things. I couldn't find out who though. She ran off  
before I could stop her."  
"She has to tell us eventually," Phoebe said, trying to sound  
encouraging.  
"But what if she doesn't? What if it's too late? I don't want anything  
to happen to her," Piper said sadly, plopping down on the antique  
sofa.  
Prue sat next to her. "It won't be too late. We'll figure this out and  
we'll . . .we'll . . ." Prue gasped.  
Phoebe rushed over; Piper sat up right.  
"Prue . . .Prue, what's wrong?" Piper cried.  
Prue gasped again. She seemed unable to talk. She doubled over in pain and cried out, then disappeared in a flash of blinding light. 


	6. The Power of Four Chapter Six

"No . . .No! What's happened?" Piper cried, shaking. "Leo . . .Leo! Leo!!"  
Leo orbed down to them. "What? What's the matter?"  
"Prue's gone! She's gone! We were talking one minute and the next she was gone!" Piper cried angrily.  
Phoebe took Piper in a sisterly hug. "Leo, find out what happened to her! I'm guessing it was Them . . .she disappeared in a flash of white and blue light. Go find out what happened!"  
Leo orbed out without a second glance at either sister.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Leo got Up There, he was only a bit surprised to see Prue.  
"Leo! What the hell is going on?" Prue demanded, stalking over to him, looking angry as hell.  
"I don't know. That's why your sisters sent me up here," Leo replied calmly.  
Prue's eyes narrowed. "How can you act so calm?"  
"It's his job," replied a voice from behind Prue.  
Prue spun around, anger swelling inside of her. One of the Elders walked slowly over to her.  
"Why did you do that? Why did you take me away??" Prue demanded angrily.  
"Your sisters were becoming too dependent on you, and Paige was getting lost in all of the commotion," the Elder said calmly, as calm as Leo.  
"Who the hell cares? I'm their older sister! They're supposed to be dependent on me!" Prue cried.  
The Elder frowned. "Prue-"  
"Don't 'Prue' me! I want to go back to them now! You can't take me away from them again!" Angry tears filled Prue's eyes. How could this be happening? The Elders couldn't do this to her . . .to her sisters.  
"I'm sorry. But this is the way things are," The Elder replied sharply.  
"No, damn it!" Prue growled. "They need me! Why else would you have sent me to them? They can't defeat whatever they're up against without me!"  
"That is not true. They are quite capable of handling this on their own," the Elder stated.  
"Then why was I sent to them???" Prue demanded shrilly.  
"We had our reasons," The Elder said sharply. "No more questions." He walked away.  
Prue stared after him with angry, hateful eyes. She looked at Leo. "Tell my sisters I'm okay . . .but I'm not coming back. Tell them why. And tell them I love them." She turned on her heal and stalked off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Piper sat on the couch, rocking back and forth, tears in her eyes. Phoebe paced the room impatiently. Paige was sitting on a chair, flipping through the book. Leo orbed in and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
"Leo, what happened? Did you find out where Prue is?" Phoebe demanded.  
"They took her. And she's . . .not allowed to come back. She's safe, though. She told me to-to tell you that she loves you," Leo replied softly.  
Piper stood abruptly. "No. They can't! They can't take her away from us! Not again!'  
Leo sighed softly. "Piper, there's nothing we can do."  
"We have to Leo! We need her . . .I need her!" Piper choked, blinking away fresh tears.  
"Right now, we need to focus on Parker. We need to find her and force her to tell us everything," Phoebe said, glancing at Paige, then Leo, and then Piper.  
"Can't we just scry for her? I mean, if she's your daughter then she must be a witch," Paige suggested.  
"Or Leo could scry for her," Phoebe added.  
Leo nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated on Parker. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes. "Got it."  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked to Leo and they all held hands. Leo orbed them to where Parker was. Parker, who was sleeping in a raggedy bed, heard a noise and sat bolt upright. She let out a breath of relief when she realized who it was, but then tensed up.  
"What are you doing here?" She snapped at them.  
Piper stepped forward, her eyes red from crying. "Parker, we need you to tell us who's behind all of this. Please, it's very important we know. We can help you, all you have to do is trust us."  
Parker narrowed her eyes, but then she realized Piper's eyes were red and teary. "What happened?"  
"Suddenly you care?" Phoebe sneered.  
Parker shrugged. "I do."  
Piper moved forward and sat next to Parker. "Tell us who's forcing you to do these things. If we know, we can help you."  
Parker took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "The future . . .it isn't a pretty thing. Good Magic is in danger. Evil has taken over most of the world. If you're caught practicing good magic, or someone knows you practice good magic, you are either killed or sold into slavery." She paused to let this sink in.  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged uneasy glances before looking back at Parker.  
Parker continued. "In my time, the Charmed Sisters are . . .killed. I'm the only survivor. I hid here. It's always been abandoned. But one day, I was found out as being a good witch. The warlocks who found me out took me to Him. He knew who I really was and made me a deal. He said if I worked for Him and did exactly what He told me to do, I would be allowed to live. For three years, I did everything I was told. I did a lot of really horrible things." She paused, then continued. "Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. He was demanding more and more of me. Good magic was nearly destroyed. So I came here . . .to fix things and save the future."  
Piper blinked a few times. The future seemed horrible. It wasn't something she wanted her daughter growing up in.  
"Who's 'He'?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
"Wyatt. My older brother." She paused and looked at Piper. "Your son." 


	7. The Power of Four Chapter Seven

Piper gasped. "I have two kids?" She cried.  
"But wait . . .that still doesn't answer the question of why you kidnapped Piper and then tried to take yourself from her . . .your baby self," Phoebe said, confusion on her face.  
Parker shook her head. "I wasn't trying to take myself. Wyatt is older.by about five years. He's the one that's inside you right now."  
Piper gasped again and placed a hand on her stomach. She blinked and looked at Parker. "What were you going to do? Magic him out of me? Then what?"  
"I was going to-to . . ." Parker paused. "Well, whatever I would have had to do to get rid of him. I know he's your son, and my brother, but he's evil in a major way in the future. He's the one who sent the demons after you three in the future, the ones who killed you all."  
Piper could hardly take all of this in. She felt dizzy and sick. How could her son be so evil in the future? What had happened to make him that way? It was almost too much to comprehend.  
"There's more, though . . ." Parker said weakly.  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all looked at Parker. Leo, who was standing back from them all, kept his eyes locked on Parker.  
"Wyatt will realize I'm gone soon. When he does, he'll send demons to come and get me. And he won't stop sending demons until I'm dead," Parker said softly.  
"We won't let that happen. But you need to come back to the manor with us. We can protect you better if you're there with us," Piper said gently.  
Parker hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. I'll go."  
Piper smiled and looked at Leo, who walked over. They all linked hands and Leo orbed them to the living room of the manor.  
Parker sat on the couch, sighing. Piper sat next to her.  
"You okay?" She questioned soothingly.  
Parker glanced at her mom. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Piper frowned, glancing at her sisters and her husband.  
"Leo, go see if the Elders know how we can protect Parker from Wyatt . . .and see if they know what we should do about Wyatt, the future one and . . . "She placed a hand on her belly.  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
Parker glanced down. She was tired and hungry. She felt almost as if she shouldn't have come back to the past.  
"What are we going to do about Prue? I mean . . .I don't think the Elders are going to change their minds too quickly," Paige said suddenly.  
Piper closed her eyes. She had almost forgotten about her older sister. She glanced at Paige. "I don't know. I'm hoping Leo will sort it all out while he's up there. I mean, why send her back to us just to take her away again?" She asked softly.  
Phoebe frowned and stepped over to Piper. She sat next to her sister and hugged Piper tightly. A shower of blue light interrupted the hug as Leo appeared in the living room.  
Piper dried her tears and turned to face Leo. "What happened? What did you find out?"  
"First, we can't stop Wyatt from being born. It has to happen or the scale between good and evil will tilt. But I think we can protect Parker from future Wyatt. Except it won't be easy . . .and I don't know if she'll like it," Leo replied.  
Parker blinked, frowning at Leo, her dad. "What do I have to do?"  
"You need to have your powers stripped . . .and your memory wiped clean," Leo said softly.  
Piper's eyes narrowed. "But why? I can understand her powers but why her memory? Then she won't remember us."  
"It's the only way," Leo sighed.  
"I-I'll have to think about it," Parker grumbled, looking down.  
The room grew silent for a moment. Phoebe looked at Leo and was the first to break the silence.  
"Leo, what about Prue? Why did the Elders take her away from us again?"  
Leo sighed and didn't answer right away.  
"They wouldn't tell me. I don't think we'll ever find out. Not for a long time, at least. I'll do everything I can to bring Prue back, I swear. But I'm not sure how much good it will do. The Elders are very strict when it comes to this sort of stuff. They even blocked the Summoning Spell so you can't summon her," he said slowly.  
"I can't believe them! She's our sister, Leo!" Piper cried angrily.  
Paige listened in silence. She wasn't sure if she was glad Prue wasn't coming back, or if she was sorry that Prue wasn't coming back. She felt overshadowed with Prue around, but Piper and Phoebe loved her very much. Paige shifted uncomfortably; remembering how angry Prue had been when she had first appeared and found Paige. She shuddered with the thought and drifted back to the conversation, looking from Piper and Leo, who were yelling at each other.  
"What do you want me to do, Piper? I'm just a Whitelighter. I'm told what to do and I do it. I love Prue just as much as you and Phoebe and if I could do something to bring her back I would. But what do you expect me to do? What do you want me to do?" Leo snapped angrily.  
"Go up there and tell your bosses that if they don't give Prue back, I quit!" Piper shot back.  
"You can't just quit Piper. This is your destiny! Yours and Phoebe's and Pa-"  
"And Prue's! But she isn't here, is she? They took her away from me three years ago, Leo. And on the three-year anniversary of her death, they sent her back, only to take her away again a few days later. That hurts! They can't keep doing this . . .they can't keep messing with our hearts, Leo!" Piper shouted, tears in her eyes.  
Parker cleared her throat. "Mom, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap in your room. Unless you don't want me to, then I can just-"  
"Go on, Parker. You don't need to be hearing this," Piper said calmly, glaring daggers at Leo.  
Slowly, Parker stood and left the room and headed upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face, dried up, then left the bathroom and went to Piper's room. She flipped the light on and closed the door behind her. Piper's room was exactly how Parker remembered it to be. Some of the pictures on the walls and night table were different, but that was to be expected.  
She took a deep breath. It still smelled like Piper's perfume. Slowly, Parker made her way around the room, examining everything.  
"For a lowly little witch child, your hard to find," said a low, harsh voice from behind Parker.  
Parker jumped and gasped, spinning around. When she saw who had spoken to her, she nearly screamed. "Wyatt!" 


	8. The Power of Four Chapter Eight

Wyatt laughed and moved closer to Parker. "Yes," he hissed, grinning.  
Parker backed up too stunned to scream. "W-what are y-you doing here?" She stammered.  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. You weren't going to try and change the future were you, sis?" He hissed, grinning more. "Can't if your dead, can you?"  
"I already told my mother and aunts about the future! They can still change it! You're too late," Parker snapped, though she was scared out of her wits.  
Wyatt laughed again and stepped closer, causing Parker to step back. "But I can still kill you." A fireball appeared in his outstretched hand. He aimed it at Parker.  
Parker cried out and ran past him to the door. She tried the knob but it was locked. She tried to unlock it, but the door still wouldn't open.  
"MOM!" She cried, pounding on the door.  
She screamed and ducked as Wyatt threw the fire at her. She dodged  
another, rolling onto the bed and over to the window. She was cornered  
now. Dead now. Wyatt formed another fireball and aimed it at her. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
Parker and Wyatt turned. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood behind them.  
"It's him! It's Wyatt!" Parker cried.  
Piper's eyes widened. Wyatt . . .her future son. But he was evil. He  
had tried to kill Parker. Suddenly, an idea slammed into Piper's head.  
It was a long shot, but it just might work.  
"Paige, the book!" Piper growled.  
Paige blinked, then nodded. She held her hands out and called for the  
book, which appeared in her hands seconds later.  
"Find the binding spell!" Piper demanded, ready to freeze Wyatt if he  
tried anything. But he simply laughed.  
"You're going to bind my powers, hm? A lot of good that will do, Mom,"  
he hissed, knowing that calling Piper mom would hit her hard.  
It did.  
"You aren't my son. My son wouldn't try to kill his little sister, or  
act as evil as you are," Piper huffed.  
"Got it!" Paige cried. She held the book out for Phoebe and Piper to  
read from.  
Wyatt let out a roar of anger and threw a fireball at them. Piper  
easily froze him and they read the spell:  
  
"I take your hands in mine  
  
And with this string I will entwine  
  
Your powers I'll forever bind  
  
From now until the end of time."  
  
Wyatt unfroze. The sisters ducked to avoid the fireball, then looked on. Wyatt screamed in furry as a flash of light surrounded him. The light died.  
"You'll pay, witches!' he cried. He tried to form a fireball, but it wouldn't come.  
"We will, will we?" Piper asked softly.  
"Now what do we do with him, Piper?" Phoebe asked uncertainly. Piper frowned. "Well, he can't do anymore damage. So we could send him back to the future.  
Phoebe and Paige nodded. They flipped through the book, then began to chant:  
  
"Hear our plea, hear our rhyme.  
Take him back through space and time.  
No longer able to hide  
Take him back to where he truthfully resides"  
  
Wyatt howled in anger. A swirling wind formed around him and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.  
Shaking, Parker sat on Piper's bed, tears in her eyes. Piper sat next to her daughter and hugged her.  
"Shhh, he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. His powers have been binded. He can't hurt you or anyone else now," Piper said gently, rocking Parker. A few minutes later, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Parker piled into the living room. They sat down and were silent for a few moments.  
"Alright, Wyatt is no longer a threat, and we know how to save the future. So what about you? What will you do now?" Piper asked Parker  
Parker though a moment before responding. "I'll go back to my own  
time."  
Piper nodded, chewing her lip.  
"Don't worry, I'll see you again in the future." Parker hugged Piper  
tightly, then Paige, then Phoebe. She went to the center of the room.  
"Tell Prue I said goodbye."  
Phoebe frowned. "We can't. The Elders won't let us talk to her."  
Parker smiled knowingly. But before Piper or Phoebe could question  
she, she chanted a spell and disappeared.  
"What do you think she meant?" Paige asked curiously.  
Piper shook her head, then watched as Leo orbed down. But he wasn't  
alone.  
Prue broke away from Leo and tackled Piper and Phoebe, who were  
sitting next to each other on the couch. She hugged them tightly  
before letting go.  
"Prue!" Piper gasped in shock, She glanced at Leo, then Prue. "I  
thought you couldn't . . .are you here to stay?"  
Prue smiled wide and nodded. "The Elders sent me back to you to see  
how well we could work together, then took me back to see if you could  
function alone and you could. I won't be a Charmed One anymore, but I  
have a new occupation."  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged looks. Leo smiled, watching them.  
"And what's that?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
Prue smiled at Leo, then looked at her sisters. "Whitelighter to the  
Charmed Ones." 


End file.
